With this hand
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Reports land on Jack's desk that he wants answers to. A little Sam/Jack set directly after season 10 Episode 11. Spoilers included but only mild.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here we go. This is my first attempt at a Sam/Jack story, as well as my first at an SG-1 story. This piece was written after the scene between Ba'al and Sam in Season 10, Episodes 11. The Quest part 2. I had no idea when I started it I would end up with 2 chapters. There are spoilers so be warned. I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me. If you catch any give me a shout. Anyway, enough from me and on with the story.**

* * *

 **Jack's point of view.**

As Jack O'Neill flicked through the report he had to admit the words were all jumbling together, very little was actually sinking in of what he was trying to read. Dumping it back on his desk he picked his pen up and signed it, tossing it on the pile for his secretary to file away. Looking at the hand full off files still to read and sign he pushed his chair back and stood up. His knees clicked and his back protested but after a few stretches, he was able to move. Walking around his desk, he went and stood at the window that overlooked part of the city. Seeing the hustle and bustle of the people and traffic below he let out a long sigh, he hated cities. They were too noisy and crowded and just well noisy and crowded. Stuffing his hands in his dress blue pants pocket, he rocked on the balls of his feet. Turning around, he faced his office again. His desk was a clutter of his computer and files, an empty coffee cup and a yo-yo peeking out from under the stack of files.

Looking at the shelving unit on the wall he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. As well as the usual stuffy boring ornaments there were a couple of pictures that he had brought with him. The first one was of Cassie and himself in the park when she was younger. Cassie was now all grown up and starting to find her own way in the world. A concept that scared the hell out of him if he was honest. No matter how old Cassie got he would always see the little girl they rescued. The next two picture were of his team, the original SG-1. They were both very different picture in the way they had been taken. The first one had been taken off world, a quick shot as they all stood at the foot of the Stargate, all geared up and ready to face whatever was threw at them. The second was a lot more relaxed and casual. Teal'c had set the camera up on the table in his backyard at his home and set the timer. They were all happy and smiling, enjoying some down time.

The final picture was a favourite of his and he would never grow tired of looking at it. It had been taken at his cabin as he sat fishing on the dock. Of course it wasn't the fact he was fishing that made him smile, it was the person in the picture with him. Sam was sat next to him with a fishing rod in her hand looking out over the water. She looked relaxed and had a small smile on her lips. After everything they had been through not just as a team but Sam personally, he was pleased to have seen her smile.

Looking back at his desk he groaned, the work wasn't going to do itself. Trudging back to his desk he dropped into his chair just in time to hear the knock on the door.

"Come in," He called out as he shuffled around to get comfortable.

Looking up, he saw his secretary enter with more files and a large cup of coffee, a plate balanced on the cup. His attention drawn to the wedge of chocolate cake instantly.

"I thought you might want to read these straight away, it's SG-1's latest reports." Placing the files in front of him but noticing his eyes had never left the cake.

Putting the cup and plate down she turned to leave but heard a muffled thank you as she reached the door. Glancing over her shoulder as she exited she saw that the cake had worked as a pacifier for all the reading he had to do.

Jack knew there was a reason he liked his secretary, the cake in front of him reminded him why. Picking the fork up he made quick work of eating it before he started on the latest updates on the fight against the Ori. Looking at the four files in front of him he placed them in reading order. Mitchell's was first, then Vala's, Carter's third and finally Teal'c's. Picking up Mitchell's up settled back in his chair and started to read. As he read he was glad he had gone for a military report first. Cameron Mitchell's report was direct and to the point, no long winded waffle and big words. He hated reading but it was necessary, he needed to be on the ball for meetings and know what was going on. He knew of Daniel's capture and he knew that the rest of the team, and most of the SGC, would do anything they could to get Daniel back. Daniel had to be one of the most unluckiest members of the SGC, between dying and being captured his poor friend was yet again suffering.

Finishing that report he picked Vala's up and scanned the first page. He picked his coffee up and took a drink before he got his brain fried with Vala and her weird way of writing things down. He hadn't really got to know Vala but Sam spoke highly of her so she couldn't be that bad. Giving up after several pages he picked his coffee up again and drank the remaining contents. He really needed more before he went on but decided to wait till he was done.

Picking up Carter's report he smiled when he saw she had kept the technobabble to a minimum. As he read his brain was just starting to numb up when it stopped altogether. Wait, he must have read that wrong. Going back over the sentence he had just read he read it again twice to make sure his brain was not in fact mush. She had got into an altercation with Bal'al! What the hell did that mean? Reading the next few lines to see if she explained he saw she hadn't and tossed the file on the desk before picked Teal'c's up. If you want the best bits Teal'c was the man to see, or, in this case, read reports from. Flicking through the first few pages, he caught up to the description of Teal'c, Carter and Ba'al standing trying to work on the DHD program. Reading as fast as his file muddled brain let him he found what he was looking for. Reading Teal'c's description gave him the answers he needed.

Closing the file he stacked it with others, he had read enough. Buzzing through to his secretary he asked if she could get him some more coffee while he decided what he was going to do. He wasn't due to go back home till Friday and it was only Tuesday. He was not going to let this lie till then, he couldn't. Hearing a knock on the door, he called out and saw his empty cup disappear while a fresh steaming one replaced it. Nodding his thanks, he sat forward and picked the phone up.

Several phone calls later his plan had been set in motion. Looking at his watch, he rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed a stack of files. Flicking through them he got the gist of each one and then happily signed them, plowing through them as fast as he could. He had somewhere to be and he had very little time to get there. After signing the remaining files and reports he stood up and looked at the pictures on the shelves again, a smirk on his face at what he was planning on doing. Clearing up his desk as best as he could be bothered he grabbed his Jacket and started to do the shiny silver buttons up. Picking his case up he scanned the office once more before opening the door and striding past his secretary with a curt 'See you tomorrow' as he passed on his way out the door.

Jack blinked a few times as the beam of light deposited him in the darkness of his living room. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he moved out the room and into the hallway. Dumping his case at the front door, he headed along the hall towards his bedroom to change. Hanging his dress blues up he pulled on a worn and faded USAF t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Not bothering with footwear he padded barefoot to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he was pleased to see there was still beer. Taking a bottle, he flicked the lid of and took a long swig, enjoying the cold beverage as he swallowed. Putting the bottle down, he did a quick inventory of the cupboards and fridge before pulling his phone out his pocket. After making two calls he put the phone back in his pocket and gathered up dishes and cutlery for supper. When he had everything he carried it through and placed it all on the small table in front of his couch. Going back through the house he switched all the lights off and went and sat down on the couch after getting a fresh beer. Switching the Tv on he flicked through his recordings of The Simpsons and sat back to watch a couple of episodes as he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second and final chapter of this little thing. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Sam's point of view.**

Sam Carter sat at her desk in her lab and rubbed her eyes. She was starting to feel tired as the past few days caught up with her. She really should make a move to go home but she was just not in the mood to move. Maybe a couple of hours in her quarters on base would recharge her so she could continue working. She couldn't remember the last time she had been home and slept in her own bed, okay she could but she wasn't dwelling on that now. Standing up she moved around her lab, shutting things off and putting things away. When she was happy everything was neat and tidy she headed to the door to shut the light off. Just as she reached the doorway a shadow fell across the floor and she looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Sir, what brings you here so late? I was just heading to my quarters for a few hours." Sam said to the man standing just outside her lab.

"Go home, get some proper rest. The base has too many distractions, especially for you. The rest of your team are already away so go now before I have to have you escorted from the building." General Hank Laundry told her as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Sir. Are you sure you don't need me…" But she was cut off by the general holding his hand up in the air and stepping aside so she could move past him in the direction his other hand was pointing.

"Yes sir, good night sir." She smiled as she moved passed the general and headed down the corridor towards the elevator.

"I will check up in half and hour to make sure you have signed out." She heard the general call out as she entered the elevator and turned to see him smiling at her.

Nodding at him as the elevator doors closed she couldn't help smile a little. Hank Laundry was no General George Hammond or General Jack O'Neill for that matter but she liked him. He knew his people and how to do what was needed when needed, no matter how tough the call was. When the doors opened again Sam looked around and saw a few people signing in and out in front of her. Signing out she looked up at the camera and smiled, knowing that general Laundry was no doubt watching to make sure she left the base. Walking slowly to her car she glanced up at the stars, it was nice to be reminded what they looked like from home. Getting in her car, she started it up and after getting comfortable, she stuck the car in drive and headed out the mountain complex towards home.

The drive home was quiet and Sam was pleased, she couldn't be dealing with lots of traffic and cars. As she turned into her street she looked ahead at her house, shrouded in darkness. It would be nice to sleep in her own bed for a change, a nice hot shower and clothes that weren't uniform were also appealing. Parking her car in front of the house she got out and locked it up, turning to look at the big empty house in front of her. Walking slowly up the path she found the door key and slid it in the lock, turning it and pushing on the door as she opened it. Stepping inside and closing the door behind her she was surprised at the wave of heat that hit her, she was sure she had turned the heating off when she was last in. Shrugging her shoulders she dropped her keys on the table and went to walk towards her bedroom. As she turned her boot kicked something solid that was on the floor. She hadn't left anything on the floor when she left so she was puzzled what it was. Reaching out, she flicked the light switch and looked at the offending object.

Either she was really tired or the object she was looking at was really there. Yet that object had no right being there, not on a Tuesday night. Turning back around she headed down the steps, catching lights flicker on the wall as she entered the room. The Tv was on and the last persons he expected to see in the world was sitting on the couch looking at her. Blinking a few times she stepped closer and saw the huge grin on his face as she approached him. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, still in shock that he was really there.

"Wow, the great Sam Carter speechless. Worth coming back just to see this." He said as he switched the Tv off and stood.

"Jack. What, how, when?" She stuttered as she took a step closer.

"Let me see." Jack asked as he locked eyes with her and reached out to take her hand.

Sam was too busy drowning in his deep brown chocolate eyes to argue. Instinctively she lifted her right hand and let him take it. She flinched a little as he ran his fingers over her knuckles and down her fingers to the tips. It wasn't the pain that caused the slight movement but the electric charge that shot through her when he touched her. After three weeks of just phone calls and video calls, it was good to feel the power his touch still had over her.

"Did that hurt?"Jack asked as he felt her twitch when he ran his fingers over her hand.

"No," She answered as he took hold of her other hand and drew her closer till they were nearly chest to chest.

"Good just wanted to make sure," He answered as he closed the remaining space between them, letting go of her hands as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Sam melted into the embrace, her hands sliding up and under Jack's t-shirt as she splayed her fingers across his bare back. Sam's head came to rest against Jack's shoulder, her face turning sideways so she could bury her face in his neck. Jack wound one hand up into her hair as the fingers of the other hooked into a belt loop on her BDU pants and held her tight against him. His face was buried in her hair, the smell of her shampoo invading his senses. They stayed like that for a good while, both lost in the feelings, smell and touch of being close to the other brought. It was Sam who finally broke the embrace and moved back a little, her hands still under Jack's t-shirt but enough space between them now so she could see him.

"Jack, why are you here? I thought you weren't due until Friday night." Scanning his face as she spoke.

"I wasn't due in until Friday, yet when I got a report on my desk about an altercation with a certain system Lord, or ex-system Lord, I couldn't wait till Friday." Letting go of her belt hook and taking hold of her right hand again.

"Ah, take it the reports made it to you then." Sam answered trying to look a little sheepish but failing miserably when she started to smile.

Jack was just about to ask her what had happened in full when there was a knock at the door. Sam looked at Jack and then the door.

"Supper, there was nothing in to eat," He answered as he let her go and went to answer the door.

Sam took the opportunity to look around and saw the dishes all set on the table and the beer bottles waiting. Jack had obviously been in awhile if he had changed and set the table. Sitting down, she leaned forward and started to undo her boot laces. She was still having a little trouble bending her right hand so it took longer than normal to get the laces undone. She was still on her left boot when Jack came in with the carryout bag in his hand.

Jack came back in and switched the light on before setting the bag down on the table. Sitting down beside Sam on the couch he looked between her hands and her boot laces before he shuffled closer till he was sitting with his leg up against hers.

"Here, let me do that." As he reached down and across to make a start on her right boot.

Between them, they managed to get both boots off and Sam stretched out her legs and wriggled her toes.

"Thanks." Sam sighed as she moved back on the couch and tucked her feet under herself.

"No problem, wants some supper?" Jack asked as he started unpacking the takeout bag.

"Sure, can't remember the last thing I ate that wasn't from the base." Taking the carton and fork Jack was holding out to her.

They both sat eating in silence, the only sound was the beer bottles clinking together as they were put on the table. When they were finished Jack dropped his fork into the empty carton and dumped it with the other cartons on the table. Turning slightly, he looked at Sam who was snuggled into the back of the couch watching him. Jack moved so he was half turned to face her as he sat back and brought one leg up onto the couch.

"So, I leave you alone for five minutes and you go thumping people. Not really setting a good example now are we." Raising his eyebrow as he spoke.

Sam just looking at him as she did a near perfect Teal'c eyebrow raise causing Jack to laugh.

"So when are you going to tell me what possessed you to thump Ba'al? Not that I am complaining of course, but you could have at least got pictures." Trying not to laugh as he spoke.

"How he has survived so long long without someone thumping him is beyond me." Sam reasoned as she flexed out the fingers in her right hand.

Jack reached out and took her hand so he could run his finger over the small bruises on her knuckles. Leaning in he kissed each bruise and each finger joint in turn. After kissing each finger he held her hand palm to palm with his, their fingers linking over the others hand instantly.

"Come on then, tell me what he said or did to make you hurt your own hand," Jack asked as he gently tugged on her hand to pull her out the corner of the couch and closer to him.

Sam shifted and moved so she was lying across a mix of the couch and Jack's body. Jack kept ahold of her hand, drawing patterns with his fingers on the back of it, but used his other arm to wrap around her waist as she settled her head on his chest. When they were both comfortable Sam proceeded to tell Jack what Ba'al said to her and why she couldn't hold her anger back. All the while Jack lay still and continued to draw small circles on the back of her hand.

"After what Ba'al did to you and the way he spoke to me, he's lucky he's still alive, deal or not. He's just such an arrogant and condescending bastard." Sam finished as she turned and placed a kiss on Jack's chest. "I would be more than happy to do it all again just for the satisfaction of doing it again." Sam finished in a muffled yawn.

"You need sleep. Come on and help me clear this all away and we can go to bed. I have to be back at the office for 09:00 in the morning so let's make the most of our time together." Jack whispered as he moved to get Sam to sit up.

Sam just nodded her head as she stood up and started to gather together some empty cartons and carry them to the kitchen. Two trips later the table was clear and the dishes in the dishes washer.

"Bed, now" Jack instructed as he steered Sam along the hallway to their bedroom, locking the front door as they passed it.

Jack moved Sam into the en-suite bathroom when they made it to the bedroom before heading to the bathroom in the hall. When he came back in nothing but his boxers he found Sam tucked up in the queen size bed, only her blonde hair visible from under the blankets. Jack flicked the light off and crawled into bed beside Sam, lying on his side facing her. Sam waited a few seconds then moved so she was spooned up with her back against Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her flush against him, his legs tangling with hers as he kissed her neck.

"I missed you," He whispered as he placed small kisses to her neck and ear.

"I missed you too." Sam yawned as she squeezed his hand with her left hand where it rested on her stomach.

"You know, if you weren't already married I may consider asking you. Any woman that can right hook a Gao'uld system Lord and walk away with just a few bruises is a national treasure in my book." Jack smirk as he placed a final kiss to her neck.

"Is that so. I wouldn't let my husband hear you saying that. He's a tough ass Major general in the USAF and can get pretty jealous when someone hits on his wife." Sam giggled then yawned again.

"No giggling remember. Well it's lucky I know your husband and he's pretty damn proud he has such as kick ass and sexy wife all rolled into one. I can't believe you punched Ba'al in the face. Going on what Teal'c has said it was a hell of a hit." Feeling Sam roll over to face him as he spoke.

"You spoke to Teal'c? When did you do that? Come to think of it how are you here and when did you get here?" Sam asked as she placed a few quick kisses on Jack's chest as she snuggled into him.

"The joy of being me, I called in a favor here and there. The joy of beaming technology helps as well. I spoke to Teal'c and Hank today, why do you think he sent you home?" Seeing Sam looking up at him as he spoke. "As long as I beam back tomorrow morning I got to pop home and spend some time with the legendary Samantha Carter-O'Neill, slayers of gods, all round genius and the woman who punched Ba'al in the face." Jack laughed as he saw Sam shake her head.

"Well I won't argue with that then, but we did agree to not use who we were to get special treatment." Shuffling a little up the bed so she was face to face with Jack.

"We did but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Pulling his best-hurt look as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Fine, I'm just glad you're here. Now let's get some sleep, I love you, Jack O'Neill." Sam said as she kissed Jack on the lips.

"I love you too Samantha Carter-O'Neill. I'll never get sick of saying that." Jack smirked as he returned the kiss.

"I'll never get sick of hearing it," Sam replied as she reached up and took hold of her dog tags through her t-shirt.

Jack saw her take hold of the tags and used his fingers at the back of her neck to hook the tags out. When they came free he moved back a little and took hold of the tags and ring attached to the chain. Both Sam and Jack looked at the small gold band hanging on the chain next to the new shiny tags.

"I am glad we did it while we had the chance, even if it wasn't the way we wanted it to be," Sam said as she ran a finger over the wedding ring and her new tags with her married name on.

"So am I. When the time comes we will renew our vows and we can invite the whole world and his dog, hell the whole universe. I want to shout it from the rooftops when the time is right." Jack told Sam as he lifted the ring to his lips and kissed it.

"I can't wait till we can, but in the meantime sleep would be good." Sam yawned as she took the ring and tags and tucked them back in her t-shirt.

Jack let the ring, tags and chain slip out his fingers as Sam put them back under her t-shirt. When she was done she leaned forward and kissed Jack, the kiss a cross between a sweet goodnight peck with a hint of underlying passion in its undercurrents. Jack was more than happy to kiss Sam back as he held her close. When she pulled back her breathing was a little uneven and her lips were swollen from the kiss. Jack watched as she turned back over and spooned up against him again. Enfolding her back in his arms against his chest, Jack kissed her hair as he closed his eyes. So he had to call in a couple of favor to get back home for the night, yet lying with Sam in his arms was so worth every phone call and grovel. He had used the visiting his injured wife card and it had worked. Kissing Sam's hair one last time he drifted off to sleep, knowing he had the most precious thing ever asleep in his arms, his wife. He loved her more than he ever dreamed possible, plus she had right hooked Ba'al in the face.


End file.
